mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Snow Rolls
"The Mysterious Snow Rolls" is episode 2 of episode 13. It first aired on Feb 9th, 2010. Summary The episode begins with Mr. Thomas, Milo, Camille, and Alfred heading up a mountain covered in snow as Milo and Camille talk about who could win the upcoming sled race. Milo mentions how he got a new board as they continue to walk when they see the pathway is ruined and covered with too much snow! So they cannot use this to compete, as all of the odd snow rolls would be hazardous, possibly. Mr. Thomas mentions that he was just there a few days ago and it seemed fine though. Its then Cynthia and her cousins, as well as Mr. Russard show up. Milo instantly blames Cynthia, while Cynthia blames Camille and Milo for trying to sabotage her instead. It's then a snowball fight breaks out when Cynthia throws a snowball at Mr. Thomas. Then Milo throws one at Mr. Russard when Mr. Thomas suggest they just head back to school for the time being. However he mentions that if Alfred and his group can figure out what happened, they may not have to cancel the race. The group overlooks the snow, trying to find a clue when Camille mentions something reguarding it, such as a lack of footprints or anything weird in general. Alfred takes a picture of the scene before them, deeming this to be the first clue as they decide to then hide and wait, to see if the culprit shows up to try this again. In which they can catch them red handed. After Milo trips and rolls down the hill, the group decide to head to the top now, but see no mysterious signs when once again MIlo stands on a section of the snow that pulls him to the bottom of the hill! As they go to get him, Camille mentions that an ice layer may be underneath the snow. Which explains why Milo fell like that when she rubs some snow away to see a shining layer beneath the snow, as she and Alfred suspected. They do not seem to find any more clues, and Milo suggests they instead go and get some hot chocolate. Camille and Alfred agree when suddenly Camille's Tabogan goes flying from her hands! It lands nearby, and for some odd reason Alfred determines this as their third clue and they return to Hedgequarters. They overlook the clues, that being: No footprints, ice segment under the snow, and Camille's tabogan. Milo does not seem to understand this, but Camille and Alfred get it right away. After complimenting Camille, Alfred then takes the other two back to the area and he explains to everyone else that the snow covered all of the layering of ice, and the reason the snow rolls formed was due to the wind. With that in mind, Milo and Cynthia prepare for the race as Mr. Thomas agrees to it and everybody lines up to watch the races. Milo and Cynthia slide down, both seemingly to have fun as Cynthia's cousins slide down after them. Milo wins by a landslide, and gets a new record as the episode comes to an end... Quotes Trivia *Camille is refered to as Cam many times in this episode. *It seems odd that Cynhia would refer to Mr. Russard as "my" teacher. Since he is actually everybody's teacher... *Alfred and Camille wear the sam gloves, while Cynthia and Milo have the same gloves. All of what are different colored though. Goofs *When Milo says "Um....what?" his eyebrows go missing. *As Alfred suggest they head back to Hedgequarters, his eyebrows go missing *Note the odd animation when Camille instantly said: "Yeah," when Alfred went to speak with her after Milo goes to get her tabogin. *Camille's glove is colored wrong in one moment when she points. *When is Milo shaking off snow after he was caught in the snow roll his tail suddenly goes missing momentarily. *Near the end of the episode, Cynthia's mouth appeares to be normal colored. But she has been shown to have a blue tongue, like some birds do, which she lacks during this scene. *Also note how Cynthia's tail was "missing" the entire episode. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-15h59m31s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-16h00m03s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m29s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m47s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m40s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m55s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h28m25s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m00s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m12s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m43s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h27m53s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m59s242.png 'Video' Category:Episodes